Of Lions and Snakes
by Julia Vaughn
Summary: Lily L. Potter is taking hogwarts by storm. speaking of storms there is a pair of stormy grey eyes she has trouble forgetting... Also read Extraordinary.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

CHAPTER 1

The Letter

Dear diary,

My name is Lily Luna Potter, I am 11 years old and I just got my letter from Hogwarts. My mum and dad are so proud of me! They are taking me to Diagon Alley to choose my very own pet. I can't decide between an owl or a cat. I will keep you posted.

Sincerely,

_Lily L. Potter_

Dear diary,

I got a cat. Here is the story.

So I walked into the shop CERTAIN I was going to get an owl, but when I was walking through(well okay more like racing through, but who's being technical?) in the blur one white little dot caught my eye. I skidded to a halt and looked to see what it was. The instant I turned me head I was eye to eye with the cutest little kitten ever to grace the earth. We came to an understanding. I don't know what it was, but something just clicked. I don't know how long I was standing there, looking that cat in the eye. My dad gave one glance at me and paid for the kitten right then and there. I named her sugar.

Au Revoir,

Lily L. Potter

Dear diary,

So I was on the train. And I bumped into some second year on the way(racing to catch up to) the trolley. I looked back and yelled "'scuse me!" and that's when I saw them. A pair of the most BEAUTIFUL stormy grey eyes I had ever seen. But then I saw a sneer that I most certainly recognized. The trademark of a Malfoy. All I knew was that Draco Malfoy had one son. His name was Scorpius. Uncle George told me I ought to hate the Malfoys with every fiber of my being. And I did. so I said "never mind" and I gave him a glare worthy of a Potter.

Ciao,

Lily L. Potter

Dear diary,

Man, that showed him. Malfoy came up to me in the hallway and said "oh, well if it isn't that girl that bumped into me on the train. I reckon she needs to learn some manners."

"watch it, Malfoy." I took out my wand.

" oh, I'm soo scared! What's a widdle tiny firstie gonna do to me? I bet you don't even know how to use that thing yet."  
He took out his own wand. "let me demonstrate." And before he could even say flobberworm, I screamed "STUPEFY!" I watched, bewildered that it actually worked, as Malfoy fell bacwards. Unfortunately the spell was way louder than I had intended and my cousin Rose burst out of the Ravenclaw common room. "LILY LUNA POTTER! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

"He threatened me. I just did the first defensive spell that came to mind. I didn't think it would be so loud!" I paused as a realization hit me. "They're not going to expel me are they?!" my voice caught as realized that was a possibility. A tear rolled down my cheek.

Rose, seeing my distress replied "oh, of course not Lil, you didn't even know what it would do."

"And he deserved it too." I said as I wiped my face with a tissue rose conjured for me and stuck my head up in the air.

I think I'll hide you until just in case,

Lily L. Potter


	2. Chapter 2 The Snake's Bite

Dear diary,

I hid you so well I only JUST found you. I am a 4th year now! anyway I will update you on the L vs. S war.

2nd year

- slipped veriterserum into his morning pumpkin juice

- dueled! In the hallway. :( S win.

- REMATCH! same hallway. :) I win.

- plus a ton of petty stuff like HW sabotage, pranks and a ton of other meaningless stuff.

3rd year

- DUEL! :) I win.

- He slipped slime into my rucksack... BLACH!

- vise versa :D

- beat him up

- slipped hair color potion in my juice. My hair was green for a WEEK! :(

- More meaningless pranks

There you have it score:

Malfoy: lll 3

Me: lllll 5

I'm winning!

Lily L. Potter

Dear diary,

He must ave slipped love potion into my pumpkin juice. I can't posibly be falling for a Malfoy on my own. I just look into those eyes... It feels like that kitten. all over again. Jesus. I'm in love. I am utterly and completely in love. My family is gonna kill me.

see you soon,

Liy L. Potter

Dear diary,

It isn't love potion. It would have worn off by now. Now my family is REALLY gonna kill me. A Malfoy and a Potter? NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. Man, the snake does pack a mighty bite.

Lily L. Potter


End file.
